klonoas_fanfiction_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Huepow
"We're together, Klonoa... We'll be together, always..." ''-Door to Phantomile, 1997'' Huepow (ヒューポー, Hyūpō) is a character that first appeared in Door To Phantomile. Canon Description Huepow is formerly known as the Prince of Cress, and served as Klonoa's companion during his time in Phantomile. He has a good sense of justice and wouldn't hesitate even if the situation is dangerous to himself. He is pretty caring and worrying about others, including ones he used for his own benefit. His true appearance is of a pretty young boy with human-white skin, blue eyes, a full light-blue bodysuit with a few magical orbs attached to it, and a black cape on his back. He has the ability to fly and create energy, and as such is able to power Klonoa's weapon. Allowing for the use of the iconic weapon, the Wind Bullet. Canon Biography When Ghadius broke free of the spell, Huepow called the young Klonoa to Phantomile, put him down onto Breezegale, created fake memories inside of Klonoa's mind and went down from Cress to help him on their own journey in the form of a Ring Spirit. Huepow shared the sadness, joy and fear that Klonoa felt along their way. All while keeping his true identity a secret. As they finally reached Cress together, he reveals that his true identity is as the prince of this kingdom. To his surprise, Klonoa continued to help him anyway. With the help of Klonoa and the friends they met on their adventure, they take on Nahatomb. At the end of the fight, Huepow insists Klonoa to shoot an explosive all-out Wind Bullet inside Nahatomb's mouth. Klonoa hesitates, but Huepow claims "We'll always be together!" Klonoa then gives it his all, shoots the Wind Bullet inside Nahatomb and both their presence disappears. Lephise is rescued, but Klonoa screams out towards Huepow his previous words. But then it's revealed that Huepow survived the attack. Huepow slowly flies towards Klonoa, but nearly dropped down. Klonoa caught him with his hands, with Huepow claiming "It's all right. I'm just a little tired..." After the battle, they went back to Breezegale. Huepow is still bothered by the thought that Klonoa is from another world. So he regretfully tells him this, claiming "he doesn't really exist here." and that it was himself to had implemented those memories inside Klonoa's head. Klonoa wants more answers and is really confused. With Huepow constantly saying that he's telling the truth. And that he will get pulled out of this world when Lephise will sing the Song of Rebirth. Klonoa turns mad and claims that he wants to stay in this world. Huepow stutters for a bit, not knowing what to even say. But he then turns towards Klonoa and claims that "You don't understand. I wish i could have changed these things!!" as Lephise starts to sing her song up in the kingdom of Cress. A giant black hole appeared in front himself from a distance. Huepow says that "It's time for you to go home... back to your phantomile." as he turns his head away from Klonoa desperately clinging onto the ground. Two seconds later, Huepow couldn't bare hearing his own friend suffer like this and runs up to Klonoa, grabbing him by the Wind Ring. But eventually, Huepow couldn't hold on anymore and let go. Screaming out towards Klonoa, as he is towards him. The black hole disappears into nowhere, and the plants, sky, and everything of the nature in Phantomile is reborn anew. Huepow wiped away his tears and looks up into the distance from the Lephise monument in Breezegale. Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters Category:Official Characters